Conventionally, as a music box device for playing music by plucking vibration valves having different scales at predetermined timings, there is known a cylinder type music box device in which pins to be engaged with individual vibration valves are provided on an outer peripheral surface of a cylinder at a predetermined pitch. In order to play music for a long time in such a cylinder type music box device, there is a problem that a thickness of the music box device becomes very thick since a diameter of the cylinder must be increased.
On the other hand, in place of a configuration in which a vibration valve is directly plucked by a pin of a cylinder, there is also known a tape type music box device (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1) that includes a star wheel rotatably held and having a plurality of claws on an outer peripheral surface, and a tape having through holes drilled at a predetermined pitch. In this music box device, the star wheel is rotated by engaging one claw of the star wheel with the through hole along with the feeding of the tape, enabling another claw of the star wheel to pluck the vibration valve to play music. According to such a tape type music box device, increasing a length of the tape allows music to be played for a long time. There is also known a disc type music box for playing music with a circular disc instead of the above-mentioned tape (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 2)